Your Smile Can Light Up the Darkest Rooms
by PeggySwift
Summary: Kurt's life has been anything but easy. With the help of Blaine maybe it can everything he wants and more. But is Blaine really as perfect as he seems? His past may come to haunt him...
1. Not a Twlight Fan

Sitting alone in his fabulously decorated room, Kurt anxiously waited for his iPhone to buzz signaling he had a reply from Blaine. The two had been flirting via text messages all night, and it was now well past midnight. In his hands his phone went brrrzztt finally vibrating with a reply.

"I nvr pictured u as Harry Potter fan… I thought u'd been a Twilight fan."

Kurt felt insulted. He hated Twilight and that stupid sparkling Vampire. Edward wasn't hot and Bella was an ugly winey little girl. Harry Potter however was a symbol of courage and great strength in the face of danger and dark times. He quickly responded to Blaine, smiling as he texted his little heart away.

"OMG nooo! Harry Potter is 1000x better than TWILIGHT!"

This was the fifth night in a row that they had texted each for hours on end. Kurt hadn't thought for a second that the day he went to Dalton Academy to "spy" on their glee club, would be the same day he'd meet someone as wonderful as Blaine. Blaine was everything he need at the moment; a rock to support him, a shoulder to cry on, and a crush to flirt endlessly with. The events that had happened last week made him anything but stable, but when he was with or talking to Blaine he felt a million times better.

Once again his phone vibrated signaling a text message. "Sorry to insult you, how bout I make it up w/a date tomorrow nite?"

Kurt's phone nearly flung out of his hands as he jumped up and down with excitement. Blaine wanted to take him out on a date! His pulse quickened and his heart fluttered at the possibility of a date with one of the cutest guys he had ever met.

"Sounds wonderful. Where and what time?" His fingers typed as fast as they could, he didn't want Blaine to change his mind. Within seconds of sending the message Blaine replied.

"That's a surprise. I'll pick u up school tomorrow. Talk to you then."

"Ok cya then. Goodnight." Kurt was so ecstatic for tomorrow after school. After performing his nightly skin care ritual Kurt laid in bed for a moment and sighed, he still couldn't believe how his luck was changing. Normally Kurt had troubles getting to sleep at night because he worried about what Karofsky was going to do to him the next day. However, tonight he had no trouble falling asleep and he blamed Blaine for that.


	2. School Daze

Kurt woke to a Lady Gaga song and instead of hitting the snooze button several times as he normally did, he immediately got up to get ready because he need the extra time to pick out what he would wear today. His decision of what to wear to school and for his date with Blaine was a harder choice than what Lady Gaga outfit he was going to make for when the glee club decided to go Gaga. It seemed that everything he owned wasn't good enough to wear tonight and he wished he had time to go shopping. He finally decided on wearing a pair of Seven jeans with his favorite Marc Jacobs top. He looked in the mirror before leaving and saw that one of his bruises was showing. He applied a little make-up to his cheek, wincing as he applied pressure.

School seemed to go on forever that day, but everyone seemed to notice the smile that he wore all day. Smiling was something Kurt hadn't been able to do during the past few weeks. Being pushed into lockers everyday and receiving slushy facials every other day was something he had gotten used to, but being bullied by someone who was a closeted homosexual was new and unfamiliar territory. Blaine had offered plenty of advice and support but Kurt still feared for what Karofsky would do to him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hello!" Mr. Schuester yelled at him during Glee club. Kurt was once again caught daydreaming and Mr. Schuester didn't seem happy. "Kurt would you mind joining us in the discussion on what we're going sing at sectionals."

"Yes Mr. Schuester. I think we shouldn't sing any more Journey songs."

"I know, that's what everyone else has been saying, but I want to know what you guys think we should sing then?"

"Why should we even bother making suggestions, I mean it's not like you even bother to listen what we have to say." Puck replied, and all the other glee members agreed.

"I listen to you guys!"

"No you don't Mr. Shue. You give us a list with some songs to choice from and we pick which ones aren't the lamest." Finn commented.

"Yeah I've never even heard of any the songs we perform until we sing them." Brittany said and everyone ignored her.

"Fine! Then you're assignment for the week…" as soon as he said those words everyone groaned. "Guys I'm serious. Find a song that you love and that you want to see us perform, then next Friday we'll vote on the best. Puck that also means the songs has to be school appropriate!" Puck rolled his eyes, while everyone turned and began to talk to each other about which song they wanted to do. Kurt checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Blaine, and he did.

"Can't wait to see you. Only 2 more hrs." Kurt smiled and looked at the clock, he couldn't wait for the next two periods to end so he could climb into Blaine's car and get out of school.

"Kurt Hummel! Don't make me smack you boy!" Mercedes said hitting him on his shoulder, which still hurt from being slammed into a locker the previous day.

"Sorry… I was just reading a text message." She gave him a curious look.

"From whom?"

"Oh you don't know him. He's just a friend from another school." Before she could question him anymore the bell rang and he grabbed his designer bag and hurried out of the room. He went to his locker to grab his things for his next two classes and saw the picture he had of Blaine and again he smiled at the thought that in less than two hours he'd be with Blaine. Taking his books out of his locker he hurried to get to class before had to face any tormentors.


	3. Would You Go Away

It seemed that Kurt's final two classes were endless and as dull as could be. He struggled to pay attention to what the teachers were talking about. All he could think about the fact that very soon he would be with Blaine, the one person who truly made him feel that everything was great. It wasn't that Mercedes and all his other glee people weren't his friends and that they didn't make him feel happy, but they didn't understand him like Blaine did. When he talked to him, it was if he truly understood what he was dealing with and he didn't have to defend his feelings.

Finally his last class ended and he went to his locker to put everything away and hurry to meet Blaine. He checked his phone for any text messages, and he had another new text message from Blaine.

"Going to be a little late. Text u when I get there." Kurt sighed; all he wanted to do was to get out of here. Somehow he'd managed to avoid getting bullied or tormented at all today and he truly wanted that to continue. He was just about to close his locker when Karofsky slammed him full force into his locker. This time being smacked into the hard and cold metal locker felt as if he was hit by a bus instead, it was the worst physical pain he had ever felt. He screamed out loud, which was the first time he had showed how much pain he felt since he began to be bullied. Karofsky turned around and saw Kurt slumped up on the ground against the locker. For a moment Kurt swore he saw sympathy and remorse in his tormentor's eyes but those feelings were soon replaced with the normal look of anger and disgust.

"Get up you little fairy!" Karofsky shouted at him. Kurt couldn't move, and tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I said get up!"

"I… don't… think I can…" Kurt managed to say, but the pain in his shoulder was unbearable.

"Whatever don't be such a girl." Somehow Kurt had made himself get up despite all the pain that he felt.

"I have had it! I am not your punching bag for which you can take all your pent up anger out on! I have feelings! Just because you can't stand to look at me because I remind you of everything you are, doesn't me you can shove me around! Leave me the hell alone, you over grown and under developed ape!" Kurt screamed at him and then turned around and walked toward the door before a repeat of what happened last week could occur.

"Hey! What did you just say to me?" Kurt ignored him as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The message said Blaine was in the parking lot, and Kurt ran straight to the car! Luckily almost everyone had left which made it easier to find Blaine's car. He opened the door and looked at Blaine who wore a look of utter surprise.

"What happened?" he asked with true sincerity. Kurt sat down and put his seat belt on.

"I'll explain once we leave, please just get me out of here." Blaine did what Kurt had asked and drove the car out of the school parking lot. As they drove away Kurt could see Karofsky standing by the doors that Kurt had just ran out of, and was watching Blaine and Kurt drive off. If Kurt didn't know better he could've sworn that there was a few tears falling down his cheeks, but he ignored them and turned around in his seat to look at Blaine who was pulling into an empty parking lot next to the school.

"What happened to you face Kurt?" Blaine said shutting off the car. Kurt felt the side of his face that was smacked against the wall of lockers. It stung and felt tender to the touch. He could tell it would turn into a bruise.

"He… threw me into the lockers, except this time with more anger and rage."

"Who? Karofsky? He did that to you? Oh Kurt!" Blaine reached over and hugged him, but not too tightly in order to prevent further pain. Tears streamed down Kurt's face. The feeling of hopelessness began to slowly disappear with every moment Blaine held him.

"I'm fine really. It hurts a little bit but that doesn't mean we can't still go on our date." Kurt let go of the embrace and tried to fake a smile, but Blaine saw right through it.

"I know you're not fine Kurt, but I guess that means I'm just going to have to try a lot harder to make this a perfect date." Blaine smile at him, a true and honest smile. "Now let's go, because I've a wonderful night in store for you!" and with that Blaine started the car again and drove back onto the road. Kurt turned on the radio to his favorite local station, and he and Blaine busted out laughing at the song that was playing… Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.


	4. A Date with Mr Blaine

Blaine took Kurt to a fair in a town about 30 minutes away. Kurt thought it was a little cliché, but was excited none the less. Spending time away from all the chaos of his own town would do him some good.

"And don't worry, I'll buy you some cotton candy because I know deep down you secretly want some." Kurt rolled his eyes, he told Blaine about his strict organic diet, but he did indeed want some pure sugar cotton candy. When they got to the ticket booth Kurt began to take out his wallet, but Blaine took out his Visa before him and paid for Kurt's tickets as well as his own.

"You didn't have to do that Blaine." Kurt pouted as they began walking towards the amusement rides. Kurt wasn't exactly poor, so he was able to pay for his and Blaine's tickets. Blaine stopped walking and turned towards Kurt.

"Kurt I want to get this out of the way right away. My parents are filthy rich. Both of them are huge lawyers and they give me way too much spending money to make up for not spending time with me. I usually end up spending it on shoes and expensive sunglasses. I wanted to take you out tonight, so will you let me spend my parent's money on your happiness, please?"

"Okay." Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine took his hand and led him towards the Ferris Wheel. They handed the operator their ticket, and he gave them a disapproving look, but Blaine and him just blew him off; nothing could ruin their wonderful night. They sat in the metal seat and pulling the bar down in front of them, as the ferris wheel began to turn to load on one more couple. Circling around on the giant wheel, Kurt and Blaine held hands and talked.

"You don't know how glad I am that you asked me out tonight." Kurt said turning his head to look at Blaine.

"You don't know how glad I am that you accepted my invitation, I was scared you were going to decline." Blaine admitted and gave Kurt a shy smile.

"Why would I do that? You're the first guy I met that truly understands how I feel. The only person that I can talk to and get an honest and truthful response."

"Kurt, I've really grown to like you. You remind me so much of myself a year or two ago, but yet you're so much stronger. I wish I had you're strength when I was faced with all the hate and torture I had to go through. Please just promise me you won't make the same mistakes that I did." Blaine had taken both of Kurt's hands into his own and looked him in the eyes, and Kurt could almost see tears forming in Blaine's perfectly blue eyes.

"What did you do Blaine?" Kurt asked Blaine, all he wanted to do was to take Blaine into his arms and hold him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," he said patting Kurt's hands. "I was stupid but I guess that made me who I am today, the gorgeous and confident man you are sitting next to on this ferris wheel." Before Kurt could say anything else, the ride had stopped and they were supposed to get out.

"Well, let's go get you some of that cotton candy I promised you." Blaine said, and he took Kurt's hand, but just like the way he held his hand the first day they met, Blaine grabbed his right hand, instead of his left. Holding hands with Blaine sent a tingling sensation throughout Kurt's body, he never wanted to let go. People throughout the fairgrounds gave Blaine and Kurt quizzical looks. Some people smiled at them but others gave them hateful glares. It seemed that Blaine didn't take notice to the other people, but Kurt could only think about how grateful he was that no one from school would be here to ruin this perfect moment.

"So how's your pure-sugar-on-a-stick?" Blaine asked while they sat on benches eating their cotton candy.

"It's delicious for being empty calories." Kurt said and he smiled at Blaine, he giggle because on the corner of Blaine's face was a huge glob of cotton candy stuck to the side of his mouth. "You've got some cotton candy on your face," Kurt said and pointed at his own check. Blaine tried to get the piece with his tongue. Kurt laughed again at Blaine's failed attempt.

"Did I get it?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and reached over to grab the piece from the elder boy's face. Blaine smiled at him and said, "Thanks." Blaine then leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. It was a very short peck, but the way the pretty boy's lips felt on Kurt's cheeks made his whole body spike up in temperature and sent a tingly feeling to the exact spot where Blaine's lips had made contact with his skin. Kurt blushed, but not in an embarrassed way, but in way that made him want to leap onto Blaine's lap and start planting kiss all over his face. Instead Kurt and Blaine just sat there and smiled at each other.


	5. Sleepover?

The evening continued to be pure bliss and one of the best nights of Kurt's life. His heart was aflutter the entire time, it felt as if a million butterflies were trying to escape his stomach and he never wanted that feeling to go away. By then end of the night Blaine and him had inside jokes galore and they were laughing endlessly. It was midnight before Blaine suggested that they should head back to Lima, although Kurt had wished the night would have never ended he knew he had better get home soon.

Kurt sighed, "That was some the most fun I've had in a long time, thank you Blaine."

"It was my pleasure. It's not every night I get to go on date with the most beautiful person I've ever met." Kurt blushed he had never been called beautiful by anyone, except maybe his dad. He opened the passenger door to Blaine's stylish car, he wasn't a huge car junky like his dad, so he didn't know what kind of car it was, all he knew was that it was super expensive. Blaine got into the driver's side and started the car once Kurt was seated and buckled up. The half an hour drive was fairly silent but not in an awkward way, this was the type of silence that came when two people were so comfortable with each other that just sitting near each other made them feel content. They sang to the radio and laughed at how Kurt could match the pitches of every female singer.

Finally after about ten minutes into the drive Blaine's phone rang. Blaine asked Kurt to answer it for him. The call was coming from Blaine's house phone. Kurt had never talked to or met Blaine's parents, so he was a little nervous.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone, he could hear a lot of background noise and could tell that there was a lot of people who were all drinking and having a good time.

"Blaine, it's mommmmmmmy! Hey can you crash at one of your friend's house tonight? Your father and I decided to have some friends over and the party is still going reaaaalllllllyyy strong. Thanks darling! See you tomorrow." And with that Blaine's mom hung up.

"It was your…" Kurt began but Blaine shook his head.

"I heard." Blaine sighed deeply and angrily, "She does this to me all the time! Sometimes I feel like a…like a god damn stranger in my own home!" Blaine exclaimed. There was anger in his eyes, and hurt in his voice.

"If you want Blaine, you can stay at my place." Kurt told him, and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, hoping to make the irritation in face disappear.

"Kurt that would be great. I hope I won't be any trouble to your family?" Blaine said, some of his resentment towards his parents disappearing.

"I am sure my dad will be fine with you staying over." Kurt said, but was unsure what his dad's reaction would be, but he hoped he'd be okay with Blaine staying over. Blaine continued to drive to Kurt's house. Finally they arrived at the Hummel's quaint little house and Blaine drove into the driveway.

Before they got out of the car Kurt turned to Blaine and told him, "He might be sleeping, so let me go first and wake him gently and explain the situation." Kurt got out of the car and went to talk to Burt, leaving Blaine to wait in the car.

Kurt hadn't woken his dad up while he was sleeping since he was ten, and he had had an accident in his bed, so when he went into his dad's room at quarter to 1 in the morning he was sure his dad was a little startled. He tried not to wake Carol who was sleeping next to him. After explaining about Blaine's home situation (the little he knew) and how Blaine really needed a place to sleep for the night, Burt reluctantly allowed the complete strange stay the night at his home. Kurt quickly hugged his dad and told him how thankful he was and then went to fetch Blaine before Burt changed his mind.

"Dad said yes! Come on I want to show you my room!" Kurt said opening up the driver's door and grabbed Blaine by the hand for at least the hundredth time that night. Blaine laughed at how excited Kurt was to show him his room.

"Don't laugh; this room is my pride and joy. It's like my little baby and I gave it life." Kurt smiled and led him down stairs before he realized that Finn was living down here too.

"Hey Kurt you're home awfully late! How was the date?" Finn shouted over his shoulder while he was on his laptop, as he heard what he thought was just Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Uh it was wonderful. Finn this is Blaine. Blaine this is Finn Hudson." Finn quickly turned around and looked a little shocked.

"Oh, whoa! What's he doing here?" Kurt asked nervously and then whispered, "Does your dad know he's here?"

"Yes, I just woke him up and asked if he could stay the night because his parents don't want him home tonight." Kurt told him as he picked up some of Finn's clothes off the ground and put them into the hamper.

"If you would've given me a heads up I could've clean up a bit Kurt." Finn said, but Kurt knew Finn didn't care about the mess; he cared about another gay guy sleeping over.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, "we didn't have time to call you, Blaine's mom just called like ten minutes before we got here telling him not to come home. And don't worry he's just sleeping on the couch down here."

"Okay, well I just got done talking to Rachel on Facebook and Skype, so I am off to bed. See you guys in the morning." Finn told them and then went to his side of the room and finished getting ready for bed.

"Blaine come on upstairs with me to get some pillows and blankets." Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to fetch the necessary sleeping items. As they were grabbing the magenta fluffy blankets and matching pillows Kurt apologized for the awkwardness. "I'm sorry for my 'stepbrother's' awkwardness."

"Oh it wasn't too bad, the way you described him I thought he was going to a be a cross between a god and a giant homophobe." Kurt blushed he had purposely forgotten to mention his old crush on Finn but he sometimes talked a lot about him, and sometimes the things weren't always nice. Kurt showed Blaine to the upstairs bathroom and gave him some of his pajamas to wear. Kurt went down to his own bathroom and decided to do the quick version of his nightly skin care routine. After finishing up and changing into his own pajamas he went into his room to find Blaine getting ready to lie down. Kurt admired how good he looked in his Calvin Klein pajama pants and t-shirt. They were lose on Kurt's skinny body, but ended up fitting snugly on Blaine's more toned body.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said from the couch.

"Goodnight Blaine and thank you for tonight." Kurt smiled and turned off his light.


	6. Morning Bliss

**_Blaine's point of view now! Please review, I am looking for suggestions and critisms! Enjoy!_**

Blaine woke up on the firm couch of one Kurt Hummel. He remembered falling asleep quite quickly last night. The night was filled with so much happiness that it spilled over into the morning. The guy he had had a crush on for weeks actually went on a date with him and they spent the entire evening together. Several times he felt as if he was dreaming and that any moment he'd wake up, but it wasn't. He reached down to grab his phone to see that it was 8 in the morning. Looking around the room he saw that both Kurt and Finn were still a sleep. He got up to use the bathroom as quietly as he could to prevent waking the boys, but on his way up he had accidently bumped his knee on the desk and knocked down the huge stack of Vogue magazines that Kurt had left sitting there, creating a huge *thump*. Blaine turned hastily to see Kurt yawn and stretch as he woke up.

"Sorry…" Blaine whispered, as he turned to see that Finn hadn't woken from the loud crash. Kurt looked over at his almost stepbrother and also acknowledged that he hadn't woken up and rolled his eyes at how he could sleep through anything.

"It's alright, I was already awake, and I just didn't want to disturb your deep slumber." Kurt smiled and whipped off his blanket. "I'm going to go get ready, and then you're free to use the bathroom." Kurt started in the direction of the door, when Blaine darted towards the door as well.

"Oh no, you'll take like five hours in there!" Kurt tried to shove him aside, but Blaine had his back against the door. "If you want the bathroom you're going to have to give me something in return," Blaine smiled and his look towards Kurt's beautiful rosy lips. Kurt smiled shyly at him and stood on his tippy toes to reach Blaine's lips. As their lips met Blaine could feel Kurt's smile forming. It was an exhilarating moment, as their lips fit flawlessly together; it was as if they were meant to be pressed together. Blaine slid his hands off the door frame and placed one on Kurt's back and the other on his head. Their lips parted after a few seconds and Blaine seized the moment to reveal to Kurt how he truly felt, and moved his lips right besides the shorter boy's ear and whispered, "Is it too soon to say that I love you?" Blaine moved his head to look Kurt directly in the eyes and smiled at him.

"I thought I was going to have to say it too early, because I feel the same way!" Blaine felt relieved; he had feared that Kurt didn't feel the same way.

"I mean I know we've only known each other for a short time but it feels like I've known you forever."

"But the thing is Blaine, I feel like you know me so well, but I don't know you at all! I barely know anything about you! I mean I still love you and everything it's just… I don't know who you are really," Kurt told him as he looked shyly at the floor. Blaine blushed as he remembered that he had remained guarded for so long and hadn't wanted Kurt to know about his troubled past.

"Well… uh here you go the bathroom's all yours." Blaine said uneasily as he glided past Kurt's hurt expression. He didn't like hurting Kurt at all but he had to protect him from the truth, right now he didn't need to know because it could change how he felt about him. Kurt went into the bathroom and Blaine went to put on yesterday's outfit. He glanced over in Finn's direction and noticed that he was now awake. He wondered how much of that he had witnessed.

"Err… good morning Finn." Blaine said as politely as he could. He looked at the boy awkwardly. Finn glared at Blaine and muttered a quiet "good morning". Like any good brother would when his sibling was being troubled by someone, he got defensive and suspicious. Blaine could tell that Finn had certainly heard a lot of if not all of their conversation. Finn then got up and went to the upstairs bathroom. Letting out a sigh, Blaine took off Kurt's pajama pants and t-shirt. He was just grabbing his jeans when he heard the bathroom door began to creaked open as Kurt stepped out. In his mind Blaine cursed a thousand times as he scrambled to find where he set his pants, but it was too late because Kurt had walked out to see Blaine in nothing but his underwear.

**_Haha cliff hanger!_**


	7. Breakfast with the Hummels

**_Hope you enjoy! Please review with suggestions, comments, critisms... I need it!_**

"Oh my god! I am so sorry… I'll… I'll just go… uh… go back into the bathroom!" Kurt blurted out as he walked out to see Blaine in nothing but his Calvin Klein dark blue underwear. Kurt wasn't sure whether not Blaine worked out or not, but he could tell he at least played some kind of sport with the way his body looked. Kurt had always imagined walking in on Finn changing when he had just moved into his room, but never thought it'd actually happen, or that it'd be someone other than Finn.

After looking for a split second, he then instantly looked down at the floor and turned around back towards the door and went back into the bathroom. His face felt flushed and his mind was racing at what he had just witnessed. He just wanted to forget about what he saw but he couldn't seem to get the well toned, brief wearer out of his head. The only reason Kurt went out there was because he had forgotten to grab clothes to change into. Why did he have to be so forgetful? Did he secretly want to walk in on all of that? No… he didn't, it was a complete and utter mistake.

Kurt then heard a knock on his door, "Kurt, I'm dressed, so you can uh… come out now if you want," Blaine said through the bathroom door. 'Oh god!' Kurt thought. He'd have to go out and look Blaine in the face and try very hard not to blush. He unlocked the door and opened the door and as he stepped out to find that Blaine was now in his outfit that he had worn yesterday. Blaine gave Kurt a timid smile, which said 'Yeah that was embarrassing, so let's just please forget about it.'

"So uh, do want to stay for some whole grain pancakes?" Kurt said trying to fill the silence that had overflowed the room. Cooking was one of his many specialties and he wanted to show Blaine that he could make a delicious and healthy meal.

"Sure. I'll help you in the kitchen. I bet you didn't know that I'm pretty much a master chef." Blaine stated, Kurt smirked and thought 'Well, we'll have to see about that!'

"Okay just let me change quick, go meet me upstairs in the kitchen." Blaine nodded and did as he was instructed and went upstairs to get ready to prepare breakfast for the Hummel family.

Kurt looked in the mirror and saw a slight bruising on his face from yesterday's incident with Dave Karofsky, he grabbed some of his make-up and covered up the scuff on his face. He finished getting ready and went upstairs to find all of his family sitting at the table and talking to his date. They all looked at him but acted as if they weren't talking about him. He wondered what they were talking about, but realized they weren't about to admit that they were discussing him.

"Mornin' Kurt." Burt said to him as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt returned the greeting with a smile. He said good morning to Finn and Carole and then walked over to Blaine and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to get cooking Blainey?" Kurt asked and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Of course Kurty!" Blaine replied with a playful grin. "What do we need for these whole grain pancakes of yours?"Kurt went to his personal recipe box and searched for his famous recipe for whole grain pancakes.

"Here's the recipe, I'll get flour, honey, oil, vanilla, cinnamon, and salt. Can you get the milk, eggs and baking powder?"

"Of course!" Kurt got his ingredients out and also the essential bowls and utensils. Blaine and Kurt then began to mix the ingredients according to the recipe and when it came to mix the whole grain flour in, Blaine splattered a handful into Kurt's face. Then the war was on. Kurt took some flour and returned the fire into Blaine's face, and Finn joined in the battle and helped Kurt gang up on Blaine. Carole decided that battle wasn't very fair for Blaine, so she decided to fling and huge globe of flour into her own son's hair. Finally, Burt feeling left out sprinkled flour down the back of Kurt's Abercrombie and Finch sweater. The Hummel's Kitchen soon became an utter mess and covered in the healthy whole grain flour.

"Blaine you're lucky there is still enough flour left to make breakfast!" Everyone laughed at Kurt's divaness and began to whip the walls off which were covered with left over flour.

"I'm sure if we scarped the flour off the walls we'd have the 2 cups you needed." Finn implied. Kurt rolled his eyes at the tall and foolish boy and stirred the batter.

"Okay the batter is done. How many pancakes does everyone want?" Kurt said pouring some batter into the greased pan.

"I'll have two pancakes, dear." Carole said

"Same here, Kurt." Burt replied

"I'll have five." Finn added as he finished cleaning off his face and hair.

"I'll just have one, I'm not that hungry." Blaine stated. "So that's ten plus however many you want."

"So I'll make eleven." Kurt said as he continued to make the fluffy and sweet pancakes. "Blaine to get the syrup and butter out?"

"Why sure, Chef Kurt." After Kurt finished making the stack of delicious smelling, mouth watering pancakes, he placed them on the table and sat down with everyone to enjoy the meal he prepared. Blaine took the seat next to his and grabbed a single pancake from the stack.

Finn grabbed a heaping of pancakes and drenched them in syrup. "These are so yummy! You wouldn't think that they're actually healthy!" Finn commented with his mouth full of food. Kurt was grossed out by Finn's impoliteness. Burt and Carole both agreed that these were some of the best pancakes they ever had. Kurt was glad that he could make one of his dad's favorite meals and still make sure that he ate right. Blaine looked over at Kurt and then looked at Kurt's dad.

"Kurt, I told you're dad about what happened yesterday after school." Blaine told him. Kurt had forgotten all about yesterday's encounter with Karofsky, besides the slight pain in his side and face he had tried to block it out completely. Kurt looked at Blaine and felt hurt and betrayed. "Before you say anything, you need listen to what he has to say, you might be surprised." He looked over at his father who had set down his fork and looked at his only son.

"Kurt although I was a little hurt by the fact that you felt you couldn't come to me with your problem, I understand that I am not always the most rash person. I want you to know that first thing Monday morning we're going to talk to that principal of yours and talk about this guy that's hurting you. Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it." Burt calmly said. He got up from his seat to hug Kurt and made Kurt feel as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Knowing that his dad would help him through his problem made him feel better as he cried into his dad's shoulders.

"Thank you so much dad and thank you Blaine." Kurt said after wiping the tears from his eyes. Blaine nodded and smiled a compassionate smile.

"I should really be getting home though. Would you walk me out Kurt?" Kurt nodded and kissed his dad on the check and walked with Blaine out the door.


	8. The Painful Past

**_I like this chapter better than my other ones. I begin to get into Blaine's dark past... Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect._**

They stood out on Kurt's porch, their breaths visible from the coldness of the impending winter. For a moment they were silent, just looking out at the road.

Breaking the silence Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "I'm sorry I told your dad about yesterday. I know it was your right to tell him, but I feared that if you didn't and something happened to you…" he was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his own. Blaine broke the kiss after a few seconds and pressed his forehead against the shorter boy's. He looked at the boy's sensational teal eyes and bit down his own lip.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said in a barely audible whisper.

Blaine returned the statement with his own, "I love you too Kurt." They kissed again, this time more passionately and more tenderly then before. Blaine had forgotten where he was and all he could think about was Kurt Hummel and his delicious peppermint flavored lips and they way his hair felt as he ruffled it.

Blaine decided that he better ask Kurt his burning question now, in case they didn't see each other for awhile. He took Kurt's small and dainty hands into his own larger hands, and asked, "Kurt, I've never done this before, but I was wondering, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt was taken by surprise but Blaine could tell it was pleasant surprise.

He replied with a simple, "Yes." The split second before he responded, Blaine swore his heart had stopped beating and with the answer of 'yes' it had began to race. He kissed the boy on the cheek. "I am so glad you said yes."

"What else would I say? You actually thought I'd say no to that stunning face of yours, how could I when I melt every time you look at me with that breathtaking smile of yours?" Blaine blushed; he never thought anyone could love his smile as much as Kurt did.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you on this porch and just gaze into your beautiful eyes, I better get home and take care of my hung over parents."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kurt whined slightly. Blaine smiled although they lived forty miles away, Blaine wouldn't let that hurt their relationship. He wanted to curse his parents for everything they had done to him, but he was grateful for one thing they had done, which was give him this moment with Kurt.

"I know I wish I didn't have to go either, but don't worry, I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll make plans for Monday night, okay?"

"Alright." Kurt said softly, and Blaine could tell that he was still saddened by the fact that they'd have to wait until Monday to see each other. Would everything be easier if they went to the same school? Blaine rejected even answering the question; he'd never know what it would be like to see Kurt at school, neither his nor Kurt's school.

"Well my love, I bid you farewell" Blaine stated and dramatically bowed for his boyfriend. He smiled at him and then kissed him goodbye, then returned to his car that his parents had bought for his seventeenth birthday. Before he backed out of the Hummel's driveway he waved goodbye to Kurt, who remained on the porch to watch him leave. How he would miss seeing his pretty and pale face, but he only have to wait until Monday.

The drive home was decent enough; it gave him time to think. He knew that the route from Kurt's home to his own would soon become too familiar to him. He only wished he could have Kurt accompany him on his journey back home, but he knew his parents would never approve of his and Kurt's relationship. Although Blaine was out to everyone at Dalton, his own parents still didn't know that their only son was gay. Telling his parents about his sexuality was something didn't intend to do until he was introducing them to his life partner. Everything that had happened to him in the past had already damaged their relationship, and this would sever the ties completely. Kurt's implication that he didn't know anything about him was true, because Blaine had begun to guard himself after what had happened with Massey. Even though it was 3 years ago, Blaine sometimes still had nightmares about the event, and even thinking about it now brought tears to his eyes. He still shredded tears for the sister, whose untimely death he was still blamed for. Every second of his life he had wished he could change what happened on that autumn day but knew nothing could bring her back or bring back his family's respect for him.

Driving up the driveway to his family's estate, and to a house that for the past 3 years hadn't been a home for him, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and mentally began to prepare to act as an entirely different person. He had to pretend to be someone that didn't care about anything, something he had gotten used to doing. Before exiting the car he wondered for a moment whether if the person he pretended to be around his parents was his real self, and that the person he was at Dalton Academy and around Kurt Hummel was the real cover up. Once again he ignored the question and pushed it out of his head. Either way, he had to be one of the world's greatest actors to pretend that he was ever truly happy since the terrible accident. Well maybe not he thought, he found it easy for once to happy, but only when he saw Kurt's beautiful face smiling at him. He knew that Kurt Hummel was the boy that was going to save him from himself.


End file.
